The Bet
by MoOnIe90
Summary: Draco knows he can get every girl at Hogwarts to fall for him, except one. When a bet he can't lose goes wrong, his reputation is in the hands of the only girl who knows his game. And she just happens to be a mudblood. Pls r&r!
1. Reputation

-Reputation-  
  
Draco laid back in the comfort of the overly stuffed Green chair. He had grown a lot over the summer, and many girls were taking notice. A large smirk took over his face when he looked at the mirror besides him. He was no longer 5'2, but 5'9. His short bleach blonde hair stood into a dozen spikes on top of his head. His grey eyes changed a bit too, and they were now softer. He used that as a tool to have girls believe what he told them, and it worked like a charm. So far it was only the third month after he arrived at Hogwarts for his 7th year, and during those 3 months, he was with over 2 dozen girls. Draco made a game of it, toying with their feelings and manipulating them. What didn't make sense was, everyone knew what he was doing, but no one refused his offers. But most girls always go for the bad boy, and everyone knew damn well that Draco was that boy. Well, I should say 'man'. Because now, Draco was a man. A very muscular man that had a charm no one could out do or escape. Well.......... maybe one person could.......  
  
A/N- sorry so short, but I just wanted you to get the idea of his rep. Don't worry. Some h/d action will come later! LOL, but please review!!!! Does it suck, does it rock. Give me hints on what u want to c and I'll add it as I go along! 


	2. Victim Number 26

~Disclaimer- you know---~ -Victim number 26-  
  
"Draco, you are such a man whore!" shouted Cindie. Her long ginger hair flowed behind her as she walked away from him, but then she turned around when he answered back.  
  
"Thanks for noticing." He replied back with his trademark sneer on his face. "Cindie, I got what I wanted, and you had me, so all in all, there was no losing."  
  
"You make me sick Malfoy!" She screamed at him, and the Ravenclaw beauty scurried off, sobbing into her robe.  
  
"What number was she?" a voice said behind him. Draco turned around and was starring at his old friend Blaise.  
  
-*-*-ATTENTION- In my story, Blaise is going to be a boy! -*-*-  
  
"Well, if you truly want to know, she was number 26, but who's counting-" Draco replied with a hint of accomplishment. Today he was wearing a black muscle shirt that was nearly skin tight ((but who's complaining!)) that showed off his nicely chiseled 6-pack. He was wearing black slacks too, nice and baggy, but not to baggy. He looked like a model.  
  
"One day some girl is going to come back and kick you in the ass." Blaise replied.  
  
"Well than let it be, because I don't go for girls. I go for women- and that's a woman" Draco said, looking at a girl ***COUGH*** (-I mean-) looking at the woman, that just walked by.  
  
A/N: Hey ppls, thank u so much for reading my story, but please PLEASE review!!!!!! The next chapter is almost done! 


	3. GRANGER?

~Disclaimer- you know---~  
  
-GRANGER?-  
-Dracos POV-  
  
Her thick auburn hair reached the middle of her back in rich curls. She walked away gracefully, as if she was floating. Draco took notice to her legs, her long shaped legs that were finely tanned. Her Black skirt covered her beautiful hips and showed off her curves. She turned around to talk to someone and he gasped.  
  
"GRANGER?" he shouted in his head. "GRANGER is the women with tanned legs, black skirt, tight red shirt the was low cut and sexy- UUGGGHHH! This can't happen, she's a mudblood! Mudbloods aren't sexy, with beautiful hair and round chocolate eyes you could just- WHAT AM I THINKING! Wait, this can't be Granger, she was sick for the first 3 months and she looks like THIS? I wish every girl got 'Chicken Pox', whatever the bloody hell that is, if it did that to Granger, it might make Pansy look less trollish!" he shouted in his mind.  
  
"Pretty cute, isn't she. Granger grew up a bit." Blaise said, looking back at Draco. He was still staring at her. "Draco, your tongue is touching the ground." Blaise laughed to him. Draco shook his head with those despicable thoughts about Granger.  
  
"She's alright." Malfoy said in return. Blaise smiled at him and asked, "Aren't you the king of kissing? The duke of dirty? Aren't you the master of make outs, the father of faking! Go for it!"  
  
"Why the bloody hell would I want to win over that stupid little mudblood? She's just an annoying little prat." he replied with is usual tone and sneer to match.  
  
"'Because I can'. That's exactly what you said to me when I asked you why you flirt so much. Or... are you loosing your touch?" When he didn't reply, Blaise when on as they walked. "No, I don't think you could get her even if you tried, after all the times you were a prick to her." Malfoy shot him a dangerous glance. "I would even bet you that you couldn't."  
  
Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. Along with other Malfoy rules, giving up a wager was strictly prohibited. "A bet? You're on. I will give you 15 galleons if I can't win Granger."  
  
"Make it 30 and you're on." replied Blaise, sticking his hand out. Malfoy shook it with a grin. "Deal."  
  
A/N: The plot thickens!!!!! I can't wait till --- never mind, but you will see soon enough! PLS R&R!!! And thank you to the people who r reviewing!!!!! Your hints and compliments make me wanna write more! Lol If u wanna c sumthing happen, review it to me and I will ad it as I go along, any ideas are welcomed!! 


	4. Meeting The Dream Team

~Disclaimer- you know---~  
  
-Meeting the gang-  
-Hermonies POV-  
  
Hermonie had just walked into the Gryffindor Common room when she heard someone. "HERMONIE!?" shouted a familiar voice. Hermonie turned around to be looking in the confused faces of her 2 best friends. "You look.wow. I though you had Picnic Socks!" Ron said, giving her a hug. Hermonie laughed as she embraced her red headed friend.  
  
"It's called Chicken Pox, Ron. But that's OK, Lavender called them Chicken Cocks!" Hermonie giggled as she replied to him, laughing. "I was fine 3 weeks ago, but my paranoid mother wouldn't let me leave until every single itchy spot was gone."  
  
"I remember when I got those when I was 6. The Dursleys kept me in that bloody Cupboard for months so they wouldn't get it! But any how, Hermonie, you look great!" Harry replied, looking at her.  
  
They sat down in the huge red armchairs as she replied. "Thank you! You to look great yourself! Wow Harry, Quidditch paid off! And Ron, I see you discovered muggle weights!" Hermonie pronounced, and she was right. Harry was tall and thin with a very muscular build to him. Ron was taller, but no longer gangly. He was muscular and nicely trimmed also. Hermonie looked even better though. Her cousin from America gave her a makeover and did her hair until she learned how to apply make-up and tame her hair herself. When Hermonie wasn't looking, Ron checked her out with longing in his eyes. "So what have I missed?" Hermonie asked amusedly.  
  
"Not much, just the same old. Snape is an old prat, Girls are swooning over Malfoy, and the funniest thing happened to Neville-" Harry answered until Hermonie interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean girls are swooning over Malfoy?" she asked, confused. She placed her empty backpack on a nearby desk as Harry responded.  
  
"Oh that's right!!! You were gone, so you haven't seen!!! Malfoy hit puberty or something over the summer, but he has every girl from every house worshiping the ground he walks on! It is really quite sickening. No guys understand why all the girls are all over him. He plays each and every one of them! And they all know! I bet his longest relationship this year was about 5 days!" Harry explained to a silent Hermonie. --Damn, I have to see what he looks like. There is no way he is THAT hot-- she thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Hey PPLS, Thanks for all the Reviews! I feel so love!!! Hope you like my little chapter! lol 


	5. Head Girl and Headaches

~Disclaimer- you know---~  
  
-Head Girl and Headaches-  
-Hermonies POV-  
  
She awakened herself from her thoughts as a small black owl swooped into the room, and landed right on her arm. Hermione knew this owl as Ebony, she needed it for the first 3 months of school she missed. Dumbledore sent her the homework with this owl, and when she completed it, she sent it back to be graded.  
  
"There's something tied to its leg." Ron told her, and she saw it. It was what she was waiting for. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" she screamed as she undid it from the owls foot. Thank god the room was empty, or everyone would be complaining from her enthusiasm.  
  
"What is it Hermy?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Its a Head Girl badge! Can you believe it, I'm Head girl!! I get my own Room with my own bathroom.. And even my own common room. Of course I'll have to share it with the head boy, but-" She replied, jumping for joy, until she saw her friends faces. "What???"  
  
"Ummm, do you know who head boy is?" With that, Hermonie stopped jumping and her heart sank.  
  
"Nooooo..." She shook her head. "Please tell me I don't have to share a common room with- with -MALFOY!" she spaded his name out. And to her bewilderment, her friends nodded. Draco was Head boy.  
  
A/N: and that mean there will be a sharing of a bathroom and a common room.. I wonder what could happen... lol!! pls review! 


	6. Red Door, Green Door

~Disclaimer- you know---~  
  
-Red door, Green door-  
-Hermonies POV-  
  
Reluctantly, Hermonie said farewell to her friends and found her way to the Head Common Room. The portal was hidden behind a tapestry of the 4 houses, and you had to name them all in a certain order to walk in. "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slyhterin, Huffelpuff." Hermonie said, reading it off the back of her badge. The tapestry moved to the left and she walked in, and her jaw dropped.  
  
It was BEAUTIFUL! The walls were covered with the Gryffiondor colors on one side, and the Slytherin Colors on the other. The ceiling was bewitched to look just like the Great halls. The burgundy carpets covered every inch of the floor, and two beautiful armchairs (One red with a gold trim, the other green with a silver trim) Sat on both sides of a burgundy couch witch stood in front of a beautiful fireplace. There was stairs on either side, each reaching the second level of the Head quarters. There were only 3 doors on the 2nd level. The Red door belonged to her room, the White door was the bathroom and the Green door belonged to --- Draco. She had completely forgotten about him. With a glum look on her face, Hermy walked up to her room and opened up the door. and gasped. The room was absolutely gorgeous!  
  
With blue walls and a burgundy carpet, she was astonished. Her queen size four-poster bed lied in the corner with baby blue sheet and a Dark blue Comforter folded at the bottom of the bed. She walked over to her window and pulled open the Dark blue curtains and smiled. The window overlooked the lake, and with the sun beating over it, the reflection in the water looked like glitter. What a beautiful scene. She also noticed a large window next to her dark blue dresser (Witch already had her cloths neatly organized in it), so she walked over to it and drew the curtains back, and squealed with excitement. It was a balcony!! "OH MY GOD!" she said happily. She opened the glass door and walked out into the suns heat. She always wanted a balcony, and she finally had it. She looked around ad realized something.  
  
"Shit. He just had to ruin it" To her left was another balcony, so close she could have jumped over into it. It was Draco's balcony. "Now I can't even have peace out here. Speaking of Draco, I wonder where he is." She thought, walking back into her beautiful room.  
  
A/N: No worries, he will come way soon! But while I write the next chapter, pleas REVIEW!!!!!!!! Tell me if you love it, If you hate it, do you wanna c them make-out???? wanna c her hit him? C'mon!!! lol 


	7. Bubble baths and the Beatles

-Bubble baths and the Beatles-  
-Hermonies POV-  
After admiring her room some more, Hermonie walked into the hallway. "This must be the bathroom." She opened the door, and nearly fainted. The entire room was made of Marble and Mirrors. There was a beautiful marble ground, sink, toilet, bathtub that you could drown in, and shower with glittering mirror walls and ceiling. The shower had a huge white shower curtain with little mirror circles all over it, and the curtain that was surrounding the toilet was the same. Hermonie couldn't help herself with the tempting bath, so she ran hot water and pineapple bubbles into it as she ran into her room for her CD player. When she made it back, she couldn't wait to jump in. "Lets see, The Best of the Beatles, not a bad CD." She placed it next to the below ground tub with the headphones in it. She closed the door as she undressed herself and then slinked into the hot water.  
"I wished I could just stay like this." she mumbled, rolling her long hair into a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet. She sat on one of the seats that was in the bathtub as she placed the headphones over her ears and played her oldies. She looked at herself in the ceiling mirror; all you could see was her head among an ocean of bubbles that gave off a beautiful aroma. "Help- I need somebody. Help- Not just anybody HELP-" She screamed out the 'HELP' part, because that's how the song went. She sang and sang, not knowing she wasn't the only one listening.  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dah.. lol. Can u guess who it is? Lol PLEASE R&R 


	8. Mirrors and Mayheam

~Disclaimer- you know---~  
  
-Mirrors and Mayhem- -Dracos POV-  
  
"Lets see, girls usually go for the bad boys. If that doesn't work, they go for the sweet guys, and then the shy. Granger has to like one of these!" Draco said to him self as he walked into the Head Common Room. "I still can't believe I have to hit on the goody-2 shoes!" he said harshly to himself, but in his head, way back there, he wanted to see her again. He walked up the stairs and put his bag inside his green room when he heard something.  
  
"HELP-" screamed a girl voice, coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Granger must have fallen in the tub!" Draco said with a smirk. He opened up the bathroom door and walked in before he saw her. She was lying in the bath; surrounded by bubbles, listening to something. She looked flawless.  
  
"I need somebody. Help- Not just anybody" She continued, not noticing the on-looker.  
  
"She's going to need me," though Draco, staring at her. Her beautiful hair was tied up in a bun and the only part of her body he could see was he head. He was sort of disappointed about that, but he quickly kicked that though out of his mind. Hermonie opened up her eyes and stared at the mirror above her when she noticed some thing.  
  
"DRACO, GET OUT!!! YOU PERVERT!!!' She screamed, sitting up and sinking lower in the tub. In her anger she knocked her C.D. player in the water and broke it. (~*~* ATTENTION--- If you drop a CD player that runs on BATTERIES in water, it wont have enough power to electrocute you!!! *~*~)  
  
"GET OUT!!!' She yelled even louder. Drcao opened his eyes wide as if he was a deer caught in a cars head lights, and he quickly opened the door and scurried out before she could scream again.  
  
"Like I want to see you naked! I thought you were calling for help!!!" He yelled through the door. He heard Hermonie get out of the bath tub and grab a towel. His lie fooled her.  
  
"You are such an idiot Malfoy, I was singing!" She replied harshly, opening the door. She walked past him with a towel around her body, cloths in hand and a glare on her face. As she walked past him, he looked at her up and down. "Hermonie," He grabbed her on the shoulder and spun her around so she was looking at him.  
  
-Hermonie POV- I looked at him and noticed his eyes soften. "Hermonie, I though you needed help. I mistook your song as a scream and I though you were hurt." He said to her, staring into her eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad for screaming at him.  
  
"Well, thank you Malfoy for coming to my rescue, but I'm pretty sure I wont need anyone's help when I'm taking a bath." She replied as she turned around and walked into her room. She sat on her bed and drooped her cloths to her side as she remembered his face. "He is really cute" she thought, and then gagged. "THIS IS MALFOY, we're talking about." She said quietly. But he was hot. She recalled his eyes. Large and gray, but they were more of a hazel-ish now. His muscles were large, but not to big. He was very sexy with his bleach blonde hair spiked up. As she continued her thoughts, Malfoy was thinking about his plan.  
  
He had walked into his room and onto his balcony. "I guess I should be sweet now." He said quietly, remembering what he had said. I cannot lose this bet, no matter what it takes..." He continued.  
  
A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I have been getting A LOT of-Creative Criticism, but I'm glad. It makes my writing a little better! And on the next chapter will be the beginning of his nice ness! Lol. PLEASE R&R. What do u guys think???????? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Getting Ready

~*~DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except the plot~*~ -Getting Ready-  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of running water. She looked at the burgundy clock hanging on her wall to find out it was 6:36 AM. "Ugh..." she mumbled, getting out of her bed. She dragged herself to her dresser as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"What to wear..." she groaned, looking through her dresser. After a few minutes, she decided to go with her favorite muggle outfit. She changed into the orange tee from Abercrombie (her American cousin bought it for her) with Mudd jeans that were tight around her thigh, but flared out on the ankle. She brushed out her frizzy bed head and tamed it with hair spray. Normally, she never touched the stuff, liking her frizzy hair, but as she grew up, she wanted to make herself look good. Throwing on her robe she rushed outside her door, and ran straight into Malfoy.  
  
He must have just gotten out of the shower, because he wasn't wearing anything except blue boxers with 8-balls on them, and his robe, which hung lightly over his shoulders. His hair hung over his eyes loosely, instead of the usual slicked back look she remembered, and beads of water were clinging to his flesh. "Sorry Hermione." He mumbled, helping her up. She was confused. That was the first time he had ever said her name, and it sounded - different - when he said it. She lifted up her hand as he grabbed it and pulled her off the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I should have been watching where I was going." She mumbled, staring at the ground. She noticed she forget to put her shoes on, so she hurried back into her room before Malfoy could say anything in return. "Lets see, Monday. Transfiguration, then History of Magic, Lunch, Potions, Herbology." She read aloud from her schedule. Since she was going to herbology, which was outside, she decided on her black boots which stopped at her ankle.  
  
She opened up a dark blue cabinet that was next to her window, which held all of her school materials. Throwing her gray and weathered back pack over her shoulder, she filled it with the proper books she needed, including an 2 extra quills. She studied herself in her full size mirror before she scurried out of her room for the second time.  
  
~*~ BREAKFAST ~*~  
-Harry's POV-  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry said, sitting down in his usual chair at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat to his left, Ginny in front of him, and an empty seat to his right.  
  
"Hello Harry, I head Hermione came back! Where is she?" She asked, looking at the empty seat.  
  
"I don't know. Ron, have you seen her this morning?" Harry turned to his red headed friend, who was shoveling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Lazt zim iv zaw sher waz yezerdayz." He mumbled, loading his plate for a second shovel full.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last - time - I - saw - her - was - yesterday." Ron said slowly, gulping down the load of eggs, waffles and bacon in his mouth. At that point, the Great Hall's doors opened as Hermonie scrambled in. She sat down next to Harry and scooped some eggs and toast onto her plate.  
  
"Hey Hermione!!!! You look GREAT!" Ginny exclaimed, giving her a hug. She looked different as well. Her hair had grown out into long fiery waves. She was still short, but she looked a lot better.  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
"Hey Ginny, you look awesome!" she replied, hugging back. Many guys at the Gryffindor table were looking at Hermione in disbelief. And why not, she looked great.  
  
"Hermione?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see Seamus with a very confused look.  
  
"Yeah? Oh hey Seamus. How have you been?" She asked with a smile, forgetting about her food.  
  
"I've been really good. I see you are feeling better. Harry told us you had Chicken Pox. But you look..... really good Hermione." He said, checking her out with his eyes when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Thank you." She replied. And that's how her morning went. All of her friends came up to her during some portion of the day to tell her how great she looked. Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
A/N: Hey ppls, I hope u like my new, longer chapter. I would have written more, but my dad wont stop buggin me to get off the computer. The next chapter will come soon!!!! And thanks again to all the reviewers! 


	10. Frenching and Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I mean, I wouldn't MIND owning the characters, J.K. does and she is cashing in! So if you want to send ME money, I can't stop you... lol!  
  
A/N: I am REALLY sorry I haven't been posting. I have been sick, then there was a test, than me and Celi were writing....UGH. But I am here now, so here it goes...  
  
-Frenching and Failure -  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom, filling the hallway with steam. She would have worn her usual muggle outfit, but Professor McGonagall had a heart attack when she saw it yesterday. But the school uniforms aren't too bad. They were a little tighter, fitting her figure perfectly. She had straightened her hair with her new straightening iron, a birthday present form her Mom. Her eyelids were colored a faded gold, and a simple layer of gloss covered her lips. She walked into her room and looked at her schedule. "Lets see.... hummm. History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Lunch, Transfiguration and Astronomy." She read aloud to herself. Hermione grabbed her school bag and walked out into the Common Room. Draco had already gone, so she walked out and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
Grabbing blueberry waffles, eggs and a side of toast, Draco just stared at his breakfast. He looked up to see the horrible munching sound near his ear was escaping Crabbes mouth as he slammed whole sausages down his throat. Gagging, Draco turned back to his untouched food, thinking. His thoughts were intrupted when someone walked in through the doors. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in, jabbering like idiots. The red headed oaf kept on glancing over at Hermione with glazed eyes. Draco almost burst out laughing!  
  
* The Weasel formed a crush! On GRANGER! Like she would go out with him, with his red hair and clown feet! * Draco thought to himself. *Look at her! She probably thinks she looks good with that tight-ass shirt and hiked up skirt! Well-, it's a better sight than Goyle eating...* Hermione glanced up, feeling someone's eyes on her, and turned straight to Malfoy. Light rouge spread across her cheeks as she turned back to her friends, who seated themselves next to her. Draco looked around and realized he wasn't the only one looking at her.  
  
Just about every boy gave her quick glances with the same eyes Ron did. It was disgusting! Even Blaise looked up from his eggs to sneak a peek at her. UGH! Malfoy looked back down at his food, thinking about his plan as his eyes glazed over ever so slightly.  
  
~*~HALLWAY AFTER TRANSFIGURATION~*~  
-Draco's POV-  
  
"Come on, Draky. Lets go into that broom cupboard. I promise to make it worth while." Pansy had somehow slithered her had around his hip, towards the V of his pelvis. Draco almost gagged. Pansy seemed to get uglier and uglier throughout the years. When he was 11, she was good looking, but now...UGH! Her eyes seemed bug-like, popping out when she gave him a grin. Her lips were thin as she was flat chested, and her shape seemed to have disappeared completely.  
  
Rumor has it she became anorexic, so she could become even more of a stick for Draco. But, it just made her able to FIND Draco, as if she could snake her way through the crowds. Draco thinks she became so skinny so she could slid under the door to his bathroom, or in the key hole. It was revolting. Her skin was pasty and white, as if she were just a ghost like the Bloody Baron. Her hand undid his pants button and tried to slide their way into his boxers. (Which were green, just so you know.)  
  
He grabbed her hand and gave her a disgusted look. *UGH! Pansy thinks I still like her because I made out with her a month ago. Like I would EVER sleep with her, the old dog! I would probably have sex with a mudblood before Pansy! And she tried to seduce me HERE! In the crowded hallway, in front of EVERYONE! * He tightened his grip on her wrist than finally let go.  
  
"Pansy, I don't like you! I will NEVER like you! I only kissed you to prove I could. GOT IT!" He bellowed at her when some of the crowd walked into their classes. Pansy looked like someone killed off her favorite Soap star. Her eyes looked like they were about to roll right out of her head onto Dracos shoes. Thinking this, Draco took a step backwards, his back against the wall. Her eyes glassed over as tears streamed down them. *Dear God, she's crying! * He groaned. * Thank Voldemort everyone is in their class, so they couldn't see this pathetic excuse of a person. *  
  
"B-but, yo-you told me you lo-lo-loved me.." She sobbed out, gripping onto his black robes as if for dear life.  
  
"Pansy, don't cry." He rolled his eyes while gently pushing her away. This made Pansy brighten up as if they replaced her favorite soap star with Johnny Depp. She clung onto him, grinning like a moron.  
  
"I KNEW YOU CARED ABOUT ME DRACO!" but before he could reply harshly, she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He tried to jerk away, but was stuck against the wall. He felt her slimy tongue rub against his teeth, looking for a way in. He clenched his mouth shut as she completely covered his lips with salvia.  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
"Astronomy is going to be in Tower 6." Hermione read off her paper. Hermione had just walked around the corner when she saw it. Draco and Pansy! SNOGGING! Hermione stopped in her tracks, and her hear sort of fell, but she shook that feeling away as she watched. Pansy had her arms around his head, forcing his face deep into hers. Draco was trying to claw out, but was stuck. She heard her moan, and heard him gag, when finally, he puched her away with such force, she landed on her ass, if she had one. He scrubbed his lips with the sleeve of his cloak as she looked up at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"PANSY! I WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN! YOU....YOU ARE A GOOD ARGUMENT FOR ABORTIONS YOU ALBINO!" He screamed down at her, veins in his neck revealing themselves. Pansy's eyes welded up with tears. Hermione just watched as she cried with him glaring down at her.  
  
"MALFOY! For Gods sakes you don't have to make her cry!" Hermione heard herself scream. When did she care about Pansy? She didn't, but seeing her like that pained Hermione. Draco looked up at her, his eyes widening like a deer caught in a cars headlights. His face fell as Hermione glared at him, the turned swiftly, and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Pansy (who got up and scurried away, her sobs echoing down the empty halls) and Draco, who was pissed. *I can't believe him! And I thought he actually changed! First impressions suck! I will never fall for it again, with his 'nice' façade* she bellowed to herself, while Malfoy did the same thing.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
*I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Of all the times Granger could walk down the hall, she had to do it when I was being....normal! Well, I guess the nice thing is over. Plan two-forceful.*  
  
A/N: I know it wasn't all that long, but it leaves ya thinking!!! My next part will be good, promise! I mean...when you're forceful---anything can happen... especially if you're Draco Malfoy. 


	11. Panties and Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I mean, I wouldn't MIND owning the characters, J.K. does and she is cashing in! So if you want to send ME money, I can't stop you... And if you want to send me Tom Felton....... lol!  
  
A/N: Hey, thank you to the few who have been reviewing! Its, GREAT reading them! One of you told me I inspired them to write a story of your own, and that was so AWSOME!!! ((By the way, I read the story, it sounds good! Keep posting!)) But, some have been telling me off for my short chapters. Especially Geni. Geni, I don't believe your chapters are any longer....because you HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING! How can you contradict MY story, when you don't write?!? But it's ok. My chapters are just a tad short. ***COUGH*** so I am going to try to make them longer.  
  
~*~ Payback and Panties ~*~  
  
-Saturday Morning-  
  
"Quidditch Tryouts will be held tomorrow. If you want to tryout to be Keeper, come down the pitch at 5:00 pm." Harry's voice rang out. He was standing in front of the Common Room fire, which only remained as a glowing pile of ember. All of the Gryffindor's stopped to listen then went back to their business when he finished. Fred and George were surrounded by 2nd years, who wanted to buy some new trick then invented. Lavender and Alicia was gossiping to a group of girls near the stairs, and Neville was practicing a transfiguration spell, that should turn his toad into a nail.  
  
"Harry, I am a shoe-in, right?" Ron asked, continuing his game of Exploding Snap with Dean, who was starring at Lavender dreamily.  
  
"Ron, you have to try out, it would be unfair if I just picked you, being Captain and all." Harry replied, but gave him a wink when no one was looking.  
  
"Hey Harry, what do you think of Hermione? Do you think she'll try out?"  
  
"Hermy? No, I think she is going to study for N.E.W.T.S. all year." He replied, sitting down in a puffy burgundy chair. Ron won the game (Dean didn't even notice the hem of his robe had caught fire) and sat down next to him.  
  
"HEY DEAN! SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH!" George yelled, staring at him with a wide grin. Dean came back to reality and tried to stomp out the small flames. The Common room erupted with laughter as they watched him dance around. He looked like he was trying to River dance! The flame went out after a couple of minuets, but he robe smelled like burnt rubber, and was 2 inches shorter on one side.  
  
"I knew it was on fire, I was just testing our friendship, wanted to see if you'd let me burn or not." Dean replied to George, who was doubled over in a fit of giggles. Dean's cheeks reddened.  
  
Ron poked Harry, than to the corridor, because the room was to noisy now to hear anything. Harry nodded, than followed him outside.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said when they were a few feet from the Fat Ladies portrait, so they were out of hearing range.  
  
"Listen. It's about Hermione. She is Head Girl, and Malfoys Head Boy.... I just don't trust him, Harry. I wouldn't trust him with a hard boiled egg, let alone Hermy." Harry had never hears Ron so serious.  
  
"I know, but Hermione know if he ever tries to pull anything on her, she can tell us." Harry replied, looking at the red head. They nodded and walked to the library, Snape's 5 foot essay on the Amarno Potion wouldn't write itself.  
  
-Perfects Place-  
  
Hermione tossed around on her bed, covering her face with the Red comforter. Nothing could soak up the sunlight her open window allowed in. She reluctantly sat up in her bed and drew her legs out from under the heavy blankets. Standing up, she tied up her frizzy hair into a tight bun, than walked out onto her balcony. She blinked a few times at the sudden brightness, but the suns rays warmed her up.  
  
She was wearing little ((Not to little)) black shorts that had yellow moons all over them, and a yellow tank top that showed the bottom of her stomach, with a big black moon in the center. "It's so beautiful out here..." she mumbled to her self, admiring the view. The sun seemed to reflect on the grass, making it seem like the yard was surrounded by gold. She sat down on the balcony wall, hanging her feet over the side. She didn't even care about the fact that if anyone were to push her, she would probably die.  
  
"What are you doing?" came a voice nearby. A voice that made her stare become a glare.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy." She called behind her, not turning around. Draco was on his balcony, standing on the edge, back against the wall. His hair wasn't spiked, or glued to his scalp. It was just lying on his head in a natural matter, and that is very odd for him. He crossed his arms at her bitterness.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were trying to commit suicide." He replied, staring at the back of her head. His gazed covered her entire back, which was drenched in sunlight. At the top of her pants was a purple sting, connected to the top of a pink triangle. He could only see very little but he knew what it was. *Nice thong Granger. When did you stop wearing granny panties?* He chuckled at that thought.  
  
"What's so funny, did you discover a mirror?" She replied harshly. She had turned around and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened and she spun around. He continued to smirk as she pulled her shorts up. He stared at her legs, which were not skinny, but DEFINITELY not fat. They were tanned and smooth. His eyes followed up her legs to her stomach, which was skinny and also tanned. Hermione noticed his looks, and groaned.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip and giving him his own trademark smirk. He looked at her and his sneer grew.  
  
"I am just trying to figure out where good girl Granger found a thong." He replied coolly. He thought Hermione would start yelling at him, but she did the exact opposite.  
  
"Why do you care Malfoy, want one for your self? The tag is on the back, but... I can't read it." She pulled her head around to stare at her but, than back at him. She giggled as his eyes widened. *I am going to teach him not to hurt girls* she thought to herself.  
  
"Want any help?" He shot back, raising one eyebrow and uncrossed his arms. Then, quick as a flash, he jumped from his balcony and onto hers. He walked closer, and saw Hermione give him a seductive smile. *This is going to be easier than I though!* He said to himself.  
  
"Now Malfoy, I am a mudblood. You don't want to go and touch me now do you?" She spiced up the game they were playing. They both knew the rules, but didn't have to say anything. She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes, which were a light shade of Gray. Maybe even hazel.  
  
"I haven't called you that all year, and I wouldn't mind taking a sneak at the label." He closed in on her and pulled her close. Her chest was tight to his, and his arms were wrapped around her hips. *Ewww... gross! I can't believe I am doing this with a MALFOY! But I am doing it to teach him a lesson! Nothing personal* But she couldn't help but fell her stomach flutter as his hand traveled down her leg. She enjoyed the warmth of his body against her, and she couldn't help it. But he felt the exact same way.  
  
*Gross. I am flitering with a mudblood! But it is only for the bet!* He placed his hand under her knee, forcing it to bend. Then placed it on his hip, as if they were salsa dancing. She kept it there as his hand glided to the back of her head, and forced her face towards his.  
  
The kiss. The kiss between a Malfoy and Granger. It seemed as if time stood still for that time. As if it wasn't real, but just a dream. But neither one wanted to wake up, although they would never admit it if their lives depended on it. Hermione's lips touched his, and a zing swarmed her body.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the back of his head, mentally telling him 'more'. He slid his tounge through her lips and against her teeth, asking for an entrance. At first, she was still shocked to do anything. But then opened her mouth and returned with her own tounge moments later. After a couple of seconds of heaven, she jerked her head back, forcing her body away from his. He was reluctant to let go, and his lips here still pursed when he opened his eyes to a glaring Granger.  
  
"Draco, I will never love you and don't you dare touch me again!" She repeated the same argument Draco said the Pansy 5 days ago. Dracos face dropped, and his eyes almost reddened with anger. "You are a good argument for abortions you albino." She finished. *That should teach him!*  
  
*NO! I can not lose this bet!!! YOU FUCKING MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TRICK ME! I'LL SHOW YOU!* he mentally screamed at her. He stared daggers as she sneered at him, than made her way towards her room, closing the doors behind her. Than she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She could still feel the after shocks of their kiss, and the thought of her enjoying it was sickening. After attempting to wipe away any reminders of Draco from her mouth, she changed and went to Lunch. She had slept in. 


End file.
